Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Surveillance cameras have become prevalent in the world. Many entities such as businesses employ some form of surveillance camera to keep a record of transactions. Because of the sheer volume of recorded transactions, information from the surveillance cameras may not necessarily be useful.